Believe in What You Want to Believe In
by XxSapphireBeatXx
Summary: What if Coraline didn't make it out. What if the Other Mother kept her there. How would Coraline live? And, will there be other children who open the door into something they thought was Heaven,only to find out it wasn't. How would they escape from death?
1. Too Late

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some (very little) characters, my own plot, and story line, and not the Prologue, Prologue is from the movie and/or book. **

**A\N: Hey, people of Fanfic! This is my 2nd**** and a half story, (I gave up on my first one and I'm working on another one as well), congrats to me! I hope you enjoy this story and I will give it my all! And if there are some mega Coraline lovers who don't like how it is then I don't care. A lot. Maybe. But, try not to leave to leave hate reviews though. I will find u, haunt u, and….. Give you a cookie! Don't forget to review and please enjoy!**

**************************

_Prologue _

_After Coraline's mother left to the store, Coraline looked for the hidden key to open up the little door behind the wallpaper. After she opened it up, she crawled inside and met the cat that can talk. Then enjoyed her self, watching the play made by the other Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible. As the Other Mother offered for Coraline to stay, she added something that Coraline wasn't expecting. She needed to sew buttons on her eyes. When Coraline refuses and runs upstairs to go to sleep, (go home) she realizes that the Other Mother won't allow her to leave. After a huge dispute, the Other Mother throws Coraline into a one sided mirror. Trapping her there, then three ghost children appeared and explained the situation. As Coraline agrees to help them find their eyes, a pair of hands grabs Coraline and pulls her out. Come to find out it was Other Wybie who was helping her escape. But as they went to the door and opened it, something happened…_

"Well well. What do we have here? Two… my mistake, one runaway and a accomplice. Oh joy." The Other Mother placed her hand on Coraline and Other Wybie's shoulders.

Other Wybie gave a disgusted look towards the Other Mother, he pushed Coraline back behind him and protected her. 'I won't let this one be harmed.' Other Wybie thought, remembering how when he was helping the Other Mother trap the last three kids. It was his fault. He thought about the last one, the sweet girl. He posed as her best friend that she left when she moved into the Pink Palace. She would be with her sister right now if he didn't help her. Technically killed her. He felt angry with himself.

"Don't worry, I won't harm her." The Other Mother chuckled.

"If you touch him, even think about hurting him I'm gonna," Coraline stated trying to peer over the Other Wybie.

"Don't worry about him. He can't die," the Other Mother smiled and whispered, "again."

Coraline raised her eyebrows, then shook her head.

"Well, you already know I love you," the Other Mother clarified to Coraline, "I can't let you go."

"Yes, you-" the Other Mother interrupted.

"I won't hurt you, Wybie," she nudged her head towards the Other Wybie, " or your parents. I won't even sew the buttons on your eyes. For now."

The Other Wybie looked behind him to stare at Coraline. She stared back at him with deep expression. She thought for a moment before responding.

"Fine. I will stay. On a few conditions."

The Other Mother smiled again as she nodded her head, giving a sign to go on.

"One, I want Wybie to be able to talk. Since I'm not going to see the real one. Two, I want to have privacy whenever asked. A real Mother would do is listen." She held her breath for a moment. "And, lastly, I want all three Ghost Children to be free. No longer tapped in this world. I want them to go where they belong. In Heaven."

"hmm. You have a lot to ask. But, done. I will fix Wybie later on today. You can get you privacy. And, as for the Ghost Children, tonight when you sleep they shall be free. I promise." The Other Mother raised her right hand, showing that she solemn swore.

"Now, that we all are happy, I bet you guys are hungry? Why don't you go out and play while I fix something to eat. Now go on."

Other Wybie grabbed Coraline's hand as he walked around the Other Mother going to the door outside. He opened it up and allowed Coraline to go out first then he walked out behind her to close the door. Coraline plopped down one the ground and said to her self out loud, "What the hell have I done? If I didn't take so long, if I would've ran quicker or done something, I would be with my real parents. People who truly love me." And, with that Coraline started to cry. She pulled her self into a ball and held her self tightly. Other Wybie walked over to her and sat down next to Coraline. He had a sad expression on his face and he shook her lightly. She raised her head and saw Wybie looking at her. She began crying a new set of tears. This time she grabbed Other Wybie and held him. Wybie wrapped his arms around her as rain began to fall. They both sat there as the rain soaked them and the dirt turned into mud under them. Wybie closed his eyes and said to himself once more, 'No, not this one.'

**************************

**Well that's it for Chapter one! I think I did a pretty good job! ****J There is going to be a lot of twists, tons of unexpected turns, and new characters? It's waaaaaay too much to handle in my brain so that's why I'm on Fanfic! By the way I'm going to have some little skits from time to time, (For the fun of it) involving me, my best friend, Amy, and a few of my other characters from my other story, From Killing to Losing, a Horton Hears a Who Fanfic. It's a good story so I suggest you read that one too! Well bye bye for now!**


	2. Coming to my senses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some (very little) characters, my own plot, and story line. (Or any songs used)**

**Hello people of plant Earth! (Unless your like me and I'm from Imagination Ville then hi to you too!) Welcome to Chapter two! I'm just going to go ahead and start so you won't be bored of me ranting. But, FYI from now on, (unless other words said), Other Wybie will just be called Wybie for right now so don't be confused with the real Wybie. So here you go! Chapter 2- Coming to my senses.**

***************************************************

After the rain stopped and the moon showed it's self again, Coraline and Wybie got onto their feet and brushed themselves off.

"Well what do you want to do?" Coraline sniffed and wiped off the tears on her face.

Wybie looked at her and shook his head, not knowing what to do. Before Coraline answer, the Other Mother called to them from the house.

"Dinner is ready! Time to come in!"

"Come on." Coraline took Wybie's arm and walked towards the house, opened the front door and into the kitchen. When they walked into the kitchen they found Other Mother in her first form, the form Coraline Saw the first three times she came into the little door, and Other Father who looked a lot better then the last time she saw him, before she was thrown into the mirror.

"Hello Kido," The Other Father smiled, "Hello Conn- I.. I.. mean Wybie."

Other Mother turned to Other Father and glared at him. Coraline looked at Wybie, who just shrugged.

After another enjoyable dinner Coraline asked again about Wybie being able to speak.

"Ok, I guess I promised."

"Swore actually." Coraline pointed out.

"Right. Well let's get it over and done. Wybie, let's go."

Coraline looked at Wybie who gave her a small smile, insuring her that he would be fine.

Other Mother and Wybie left the kitchen, leaving Other Father and Coraline.

Coraline looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry, he'll be ok. Trust me." The Other Father smiled.

"If only I could." Coraline left the kitchen and went up to her room.

"Hey, Coraline! Still don't have your buttons?"

"You have to get some!"

Coraline heard her two friends in the picture frame inside the toy chest that she locked them in with the other fake things in her room. She walked over and pushed the chest towards the door. She kept pushing it until it was about twenty feet away from her room. She stopped pushing it then went back into her room and closed the door. When she turned towards her bed she saw the cat, staring at her.

"Why are you still here?" The cat asked who moved over to allow Coraline to lay down.

"Because I didn't make it out fast enough. And you?"

The Cat rolled his eyes. "Like I said before, I come as I please."

"Well do you have any bright ideas on how to get the hell out of here?"

"Well not at the moment. I saw that you made the Other Mother fix Wybie up."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well why didn't you ask her to leave?" He asked with thick sarcasm.

"Because she wouldn't let me leave, smarty."

"Right, right. Well I feel it's time for me to go. Other Mother will be here soon."

"No wait-" The Cat jumped off the bed and out the bedroom window.

"Great." Coraline got up and went downstairs, to find Other Mother and Wybie standing there.

"See I told you I would be fine." Wybie said.

"Wybie! You can talk!" Coraline ran up to Wybie and gave him a hug.

"Well I'm so happy that your happy. Why don't you guys go play out in the garden. I have to tidy up a bit."

"Come on Coraline." Wybie grabbed Coraline and an out the front door.

They walked around the garden for awhile before Coraline began to talk.

"So, um, did it hurt?"

"What? Being able to talk?"

"Yup."

"No, it didn't hurt. You seem so worried about that."

"Yeah, hate if you got hurt."

Wybie smiled. "Well it's over now, so don't freak out about it now. Come on, I have to show you something."

Wybie walked down the narrow path with Coraline right behind. They kept walking through the garden until they past the gate on the other side of the garden. They continued walking until they saw a tree. The tree had lots of lights of different colors all over it, taking away the darkness around it. There was a latter on the tree that went up towards a mini house buried within the leaves. It was black and had mini pictures of fireflies on it. On the front was a small window, big enough to fit two heads to look out. Wybie ushered her towards the latter. Coraline gave him a huge smile and ran to the latter and climbed up. There was a small wooden door with a knob on it. Coraline opened the door and found something she never expected. Inside there was a huge room that had a small kitchen with oven, refrigerator, and microwave. There was a flat screen TV on the wall with a book shelf filled with different video games and CD's, a stereo, a brown colored couch that fits three, and a pool table.

It took Coraline 5 minutes before she said a word.

"Well how do you like it?" Wybie was standing behind her when she ran up to him.

"Wybie you're the BEST!" Coraline gave him a hug and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Wybie froze.

"You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Wybie stumbled.

"To get your butt kicked in Major Commander 3!"

"That's what you think!"

Wybie went to search for the game in the book shelf while Coraline grabbed a CD and placed it inside the stereo.

"What are you going to play?"

"Just listen. It's a good song."

Coraline pressed play and the song began to play.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt itI tried to be chill but you're so hot that I meltedI fell right through the cracksand now I'm trying to get backBefore the cool done run outI'll be giving it my bestestNothing's going to stop me but divine interventionI reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

"Hmm, not bad." Wybie shaking his head.

"Told you."

_I won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, I'm yoursWell open up your mind and see like meOpen up your plans and damn you're freeLook into your heart and you'll find love love loveListen to the music of the moment maybe sing with meA lá peaceful melodyIt's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love lovedSo I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm sureThere's no need to complicate Our time is shortThis is our fate, I'm your_s

"Wybie? What are you doing?"

"Dancing. You want to?" Wybie handed out his hand.

Coraline smiled and took his hand as they swung along with the music._I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirrorAnd bending over backwards just to try to see it clearerMy breath fogged up the glassAnd so I drew a new face and laughedI guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reasonTo rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasonsIt's what we aim to doOur name is our virtueI won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm sureNo need to complicate Our time is short _

"You can dance? Wow, didn't know that."

"You don't know a lot of things about me."

"Don't worry I will."

"Knowing you I know you will." Wybie smiled.

_It can not wait, I'm yoursWell no no, well open up your mind and see like meOpen up your plans and damn you're freeLook into your heart and you'll find love love love loveListen to the music of the moment come and dance with meA lá one big family It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love loveI won't hesitate no moreOh no more no more no moreIt's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sureThere's no need to complicateOur time is shortThis is our fate, I'm yoursNo I won't hesitate no more, no moreThis cannot wait I'm sureThere's no need to complicate Our time is shortThis is our fate, The sky is yours _

"That was fun." Coraline untwined their hands and sat down.

"Well happy that you enjoyed it." Wybie gave her a faint smile.

"What's wrong? You seem down."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Wybie, don't lie to me."

"Really there's nothing wrong-" Wybie couldn't continue the sentence. He tried to hold back the tears, but it didn't work. The tears fell down his cheek as he tried to go to the door.

"Wait." Coraline grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door.

"Please, I don't want you to see me like this." Wybie tried to yank his arm away from Coraline, but she held a strong hold on him.

"No. You are going to stay here and tell me what's wrong."

"Ok. I'm not- I'm not Wybie."

"Your Other Wybie, right?"

"No. My real name is Connor Chatsworth, and I am the first child the Other Mother stole from their home. There wasn't three, there's four. And, it's going to be five soon."

***************************************************

**Well that's all, I know it was pretty long, but at first I didn't know how to end it shorter. And the song I used was I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. It's a great song so you should hear it. Well thanks for reading and enjoy your day!**


	3. The Confession

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some (very little) characters, my own plot, and story line. (Or any songs used)**

**Hiya! Welcome to Chapter Three of my story! I'm not going to say much so you can get started, so good luck understanding what's going to happen!**

***************************************************

Coraline didn't speak. Couldn't speak. Couldn't move. She felt like running. Running fast and long. Non-stop until she understood what was being told to her. After, what seemed like hours, Coraline spoke but her voice cracked.

"What the hell is going on?" Coraline was on the verge of jumping out the window.

"My name is Connor. I used to live in this house, before the Other Mother lured me away with all that fake bullshit. I'm tired of being something I'm not. But, she won't let me go back to my true form."

"But, if you're a ghost child then why didn't you go when I told her to let the ghost children go?"

"Because you said all three. You didn't say all the Ghost Children."

"Oh."

"But, we have a bigger situation."

"Which is what?" Coraline didn't need anymore crap on top of what she already had.

"Well your parents moved out."

"Huh?"

"Other Mother gave them another you. It's just like you, exact actually. And, while you're here, in this world, she made them move out, get another place to stay. The Other Mother likes to catch her bait at night. Anyways, after your parents left another family came in. She was going to use me to help her again but she didn't want you to be left alone. So she's going to make you help her too."

"Oh, hell no. I'm not helping that witch." Coraline was about to go down from the tree house but Wybie stopped her.

"There's more."

Coraline looked back at him and fell to the ground to sit. "Go on."

"The Other Mother spied on the family and found out that there's two girls in the family, including their mother and father. She wants me to pose as their best friend, Kody, so she can eat their lives. I never want to."

"So that's why you posed as Wybie."

"Yes. When I saw you I- Um, I just didn't want to do it."

"But, she forced you."

"Yes."

"Was it the same like the other children?"

"Yes. I felt horrible. Still do."

"May I ask you something?"

Connor shook his head yes.

"How does she- How does she take their lives?"

Connor toke a deep breath before he answer.

"The buttons. She controls people with them. After she sews the buttons on the child she puts them to sleep. When they wake up they are inside. Dead."

"That's would have happened to me. If you didn't save me."

"I wish it could have been the same for the others."

"Don't blame yourself. She is the one who does this not you."

"You don't understand."

"Yes, I do. You shouldn't-"

"I killed them! It's all my fault! They would have been happy if I didn't help the beldam. It's my fault…" And Connor cried again.

***************************************************

**Well that's it. Sorry that it's short but this may be the last time I post up a chapter until next week, so you have to wait till then! But, hoped you enjoyed it! Bye!**


	4. More Questions, No Answers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some (very little) characters, my own plot, and story line. (Or any songs used)**

**A\N: Hello! I'm sorry I wish I could post up my stuff quicker, but I have school. But, This Chapter is posted up so Yay! Don't forget to review and enjoy!**

***************************************************

It took over 15 minutes to finally get Connor to stop crying. Coraline made some hot chocolate to keep him quiet, that worked for about 30 seconds. Coraline tried to sing for him, that made it worse. Eventually he cried himself to sleep on Coraline's shoulder. She thought to herself, *He looks so peaceful. Cute even. Why can't he just be happy?* When he awoke he realized that Coraline had fell asleep as well.

"I'm sorry Coraline. This is all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have brought you into this. When you wake up I'm going to get you out of here." Connor whispered.

He carefully picked Coraline up and gently laid her down on the couch. He walked over to a brown covered full of different colored blankets. He grabbed a navy blue blanket and draped it over her. He quietly left the tree house, leaving Coraline asleep.

As Connor walked into the Pink Palace, the Other Mother greeted him.

"Oh hello Wybie, where's Coraline?"

"She's at the tree house. And, don't call me Wybie. My name is Connor."

The Other Mother gave him a concerned look then said, "Well you should know better not to leave he alone, and as long as she's here, your name is Wybie."

"Well there's no need. I already told her everything."

"You what?" The Other Mother was clearly showing rage at Connor, slowly growing back into her other form.

"You are not the boss of me." Connor looked at her standing tall and proud, not giving a care what the Other Mother was going to do.

"As long as you're here, yes I'm the boss. You are going to learn some respect. Something your parents failed to teach you."

"They only failed because you took me before they could teach me anything."

"They did teach you something, how to be a brat. Go to your room this instant, before I get mad and really hurt you." The Other Mother pointed her finger up towards the stairs.

"No."

"I will give you to the count of three."

Connor didn't move.

"One, two…"

"You want to know something?" Connor had a lot of sarcasm and then produced a small grin.

"What?"

"You are a evil witch, A.K.A the Devil. I think you should go to hell. Right where you belong."

"You will not speak to me like this. THREE!"

Connor only felt him being dragged by this witch. She threw him into the mirror that he just recently saved Coraline from. The Other Mother threw him in there. With no words for him.

"I hate you…" Connor looked around. He was the only one in the room. No Ghost.

Coraline was floating in a yellow type of space. There was goldish mediators passing by her in great speeds. Right when she blinked the three Ghost Children appeared before her, holding hands.

"Thank you miss." The Sweet Ghost Girl said.

"No problem. I'm happy that you guys are fine." Coraline looked down, trying to pull her mouth into a smile, not succeeding.

"Miss, there is something else you have to do. Please." The Ghost boy said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You have to stop the Beldam. She is going to hurt Connor."

"And the other children if she isn't stopped." The Ghost Girl with braids said.

"But, I'm trapped her myself. How can I help?" Coraline was feeling lightheaded.

"We know you can figure out something. We believe in you." The Ghost Children said together.

"Ok. I will." Coraline felt unsure of herself and her willingness to help had went down.

"Connor is in trouble. You have to go. You can't save him." The Sweet Ghost Girl said.

"Why not?" Coraline immediately panicked.

"The Beldam is going to let him out. Soon. There is more children she wants. You have to save them and stop her. The Ghost all said.

"Ok. Thank you." Coraline took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"We will always be here, with you." The Ghost Children said as Coraline slowly regained consciousness.

"Connor?" Coraline looked around. No one was in the room, bedsides her.

"Connor!" Coraline jumped up, nearly falling. It took her 10 minutes until she reached the Pink Palace. She ran to the front door and swung it open. She didn't look up and ran into the Other Mother.

"Ah!" Coraline smacked into the Other Mother's waist, causing her to fall down.

"Oh sweetie! Are you alright? Let me help you up-"

"No, I don't need any help," She yelled in a loud voice until she used a soft voice, acting innocent, "Thank you."

"It's ok." The Other backed away so Coraline could get up. She brushed herself off.

"Um, where's Con- I mean Wybie?" She caught herself.

"He, had to do some favors for me. He will be back in a little while."

"Well I need him."

"What for?"

"Ah, I wanted to do some art projects with him. He promised." She quickly lied.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I guess I can do those favors or get your father to do them for me." She smiled.

"Thanks!" Coraline faked the enthusiasm and thought about how to fix the situation.

"Let me go get him."

Coraline waited until they came down the hall.

"Hey Wybie."

"Hey Coraline." Coraline sensed something wrong about Connor. She didn't know what it was but, it was something.

"You guys go do your project. Have fun." The Other Mother walked away.

Coraline decided to wait to talked to Connor until they were in the safety of the tree house.

When they arrived Coraline began the interrogation.

"Connor, what's wrong? What happened?"

"My name isn't Connor. It's Wybie."

"Don't joke Connor, this is serious."

"Really, what are you talking about?"

"Connor? What did she do to you?"

"I don't understand."

Coraline took a deep breath and explained everything that he explained to her.

When she was done Connor looked at her confused.

"Do you understand?" Coraline was getting worried about Connor.

"No. I hate to say this but, I think your crazy." Then Connor left.

"What happen to him." Coraline fell down to the floor.

***************************************************


	5. 100 Percent: Confused

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some (very little) characters, my own plot, and story line. (Or any songs used)

A\N: Hello! Short and Sweet, hi, now go on and get reading!

*******************************************************

**Coraline was into a deep thought. Even a loud siren to her ear wouldn't take her out of it. Connor. Connor. Connor. These words kept running through her head, over and over again. *Why? What the hell happened? He acts like he doesn't know what's happening. How could this had happen?* This was Coraline last thought before she heard the door open. She quickly got up and faced the door. At the door it wasn't Connor. Other Father came in without buttons, showing his blue eyes then he smiled and said, "Hey my pumpkin."**

"**Please don't call me that." Coraline noticed he didn't have buttons but, decided top stick with the situation.**

"**Is there something wrong?" **

"**Yes, there is."**

"**What is it?"**

"**It's Wybie," Then she changed her mind, "No, I'm sorry, it's Connor."**

"**Who's Connor?"**

"**You know exactly who he is. Don't you dare lie to me." Coraline was about to get into a butt kicking mood when Other Father came out clean.**

"**Mother, she wiped out his memory. Clean. He remembers nothing about his other self. He thinks he's Wybie."**

"**But, how?"**

"**She controls him. Like some sort of sick puppet. I can't stand it."**

"**Then why don't you help me?"**

"**I can't. She controls me too. I'm only free will when she regains her strength. It won't be long when I follow he control again."**

"**How can I save him?"**

"**I don't know. But, you have to help him quickly. There will be other children arriving soon."**

"**Ok. Thank you. Your not that bad."**

"**Sometimes, I wish I could have died, with my real wife."**

"**Huh?" **

"**I have to go."**

"**No wait!" **

**The Other Father Closed his eyes. When he reopened them his black buttons reappeared. **

"**Hey, I'm sorry I have to leave but I have some chores to do. Wybie is coming in a few minutes so don't worry." Other Father walked over to Coraline and kissed her nose. He waved as he walked out the door and left.**

**A few moments later then Connor came in.**

"**Hey Coraline, ready to start on our art projects?"**

"**Um, actually I'm not in the mood for it anymore."**

"**Ok then. Why don't we play a game, Major Commander 3?"**

"**Um, no thanks." Coraline was trying to think off those hypnoses books and shows she saw, about how to recover a memory loss. *Um, oh yeah! I need to trigger a unforgettable memory, something in his life that will make him remember everything!* Coraline thought as Connor said, **

"**Well what do you want to do? I'm up for suggestions."**

"**How about we play a memory game?"**

"**Ok. Where's that box?" **

"**No let's play another version."**

"**The talking one?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Ok?" Connor said.**

"**You ask me a question and then I ask you one."**

"**Wait so it's like 20 questions?" **

"**Um, yeah, my bad." Coraline agreed. "You start."**

"**Ok, what is your favorite band?"**

"**Flyleaf. No doubt."**

"**Ok, your turn."**

"**What's the name of your mom?" Coraline tested.**

"**Uh, Beldam. I think. I never really heard. I just call her Mother."**

"**Ok." *Shoot.* Coraline thought.**

"**What's your favorite color?"**

"**Grey. What's your dad's name?"**

"**Dad. Didn't know his name either. Mother always call him Father. What's your song?"**

"**I'm So Sick by Flyleaf." Coraline was running out of ideas and questions to ask him about his life and so far he hasn't gave her anything about his past life.**

**Coraline thought about his personal life that she doesn't know about. *Maybe if I ask him about it he could remember something.* "Have you ever had a girlfriend and what was her name?"**

**Connor took a moment before he answered. "Cathy. She always found a way to make me smile. She wasn't my girlfriend but I wanted her to be."**

***Now were getting somewhere.* Coraline was happy to know he remembered something, although she was a little jealous about this Cathy who she knew was gone from the world.**

"**Did you have a boyfriend?" Connor asked.**

"**No. I had this guy friend he was my friend. I wanted to tell him how I felt but, I moved."**

"**Oh." Connor felt something inside of him, outraged him. **

"**You want to listen to some music?" Coraline had to go father, deeper. She was running out of time. **

"**Ok." Connor said. **

**Coraline pulled out a CD and placed it into the stereo and pressed play.**

_**Back in the day when I was younger. I fell in love about every summer. And I would be calling up the radio. To dedicate my favorite song to her. And I sung along with everything. The words in the song, they spoke to me. Now I need to know, where did the music go. Cause my heart is crying out.**_

"**What kind of song is this?" Connor was feeling weird again, he didn't know what was wrong with him.**

"**Just let the music guide you back Connor." Coraline whispered as she walked over and took his hand.**

_**I need a love song about now. Don't need no ringtone songs now. Please tell the DJ, slow it down. I wanna think about my baby now. I want a old school type of slow jam. You know the kinda where they used to romance. When Luther used to sing like 'baby' and Michael made the world go crazy. I need a 12-play, two step, kelly kinda record (Oh) I need a love song right now.**_

"**Coraline, what are you-?" Coraline placed her finger on his lips.**

"**Just shush." Coraline pulled him back and forth with the music, he learned her paced quickly. **

_**Back in the day when I got older. The music in me had taken over. So I wrote the songs that made the lovers dance. Like "I'll Make Love" and "Breathe Again" Now I want to know, where love has been. Its just not the same, as it was back then. And the world needs to fall in love again. Cause my heart is crying out. **_

**As they spun around the room Coraline felt like this was a great moment, even if she was held captive, her friend with no memory and in a lot of danger. She didn't care. **

_**I need a love song about now. Don't need no ring tone songs now. Please tell the DJ, slow it down. I wanna think about my baby now. I want a old school type of slow jam. You know the kinda where they used to romance. When Luther used to sing like 'baby' and Michael made the world go crazy. I need a 12-Play, two step, Kelly kinda record (Oh) I need a love song right now. Remember when we used to slow everybody used to electric-slide. We'd be partying the whole night. And we'd doo-da-doo. Rock the boat to the radio, don't ya' know, I miss it all right now. Cause my heart is crying out. **_

"**Connor?" Coraline hoped he would responded the way she wanted him to.**

"**It's Wybie, remember?"**

**Coraline was losing her patience. Her way of thinking. Her mind. She did something she even didn't know she was able to do. She pulled his lips close to her them lightly pushed them together. He didn't know what to do. So he continued to kiss her back. Pationantly. He felt inner conflicted with in himself. Inside he was screaming to himself. Telling him to wake up. Inside his mind thrashed in his head so badly that it hurt him. Then he felt lightheaded. **

_**I need a love song. Please tell the DJ. I need a love song. Please tell the DJ. **_

**Coraline let go of his head and pushed back, softly. Before she even noticed him not breathing, he fell to the ground. He fainted. **

*******************************************************

_Song I used was I need A Love Song: Babyface, really good song check it out! Bye and thanks for reading!_


	6. Finally! Answers!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some of my characters, plot and storyline. (Or any songs I use.)**

**A\N: Hey, again. I'm so happy to write another chapter of my story. It also makes me happy that so many people read my story as well. I feel like screaming! (Screams!) Well I better let you readers go ahead and get reading, (before my parents kill me for screaming :o ), lol! And, please review! I love feedback and encouragement from my peoples, (I'm pretty lazy…..)****,**** Thanks!**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Connor! Connor! Please get up! Wake up Connor!" Coraline screamed at Connor who was still down on the floor, not responding.

"Get you lazy ass up! Connor!" Coraline cursed at him while shaking him forcefully back and forth.

"Ah!" Coraline screamed getting frustrated with the lack of effort Connor gave her in tying to wake up.

"Coraline?" A voice said behind Coraline, which made her jump. Coraline tuned around to see Other Mother, standing at the door of the tree house.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Other Mother asked innocently, turning her head in confusion.

"Don't you 'Sweetie' Me!" Coraline yelled at Other Mother as she pulled Connor's body behind her. "I know what you done!"

"What did I do?" Other Mother wasn't going to give in, not just yet.

"You wiped out his memory, his life! You stole him from his parents!"

"How could you think such things?"

"You are a nightmare!"

"Your hurting your mother's feelings." Other Mother gave Coraline the 'Puppy Face'.

"The only thing I'm going to be hurting is your face, you are not my Mother!" Coraline got up and ran towards the Other Mother with her fist in the air. As she was about to strike Other Mother, Other Mother disappeared out of thin air. Coraline missed and nearly hit the wall.

"Where are you, you witch!" Coraline was in a shocked mode and didn't move quick enough before the Other Mother reappeared behind her. As Coraline notice someone was behind her, Other Mother raised her hand and produced a smacking blow to Coraline's face. Coraline fell to the ground in tears, rubbing her hand across her reddened left cheek.

"Next time you try that, it will be a lot worse." Other Mother said looking down at Coraline in hatred before she calmed down, going back into her motherly state.

"Are you ok?" Other mother handed out her hand towards Coraline.

Coraline didn't look up. She kept her face down so she couldn't be seen. Coraline had no clue for what to do at this point. She continued to cry as Other Mother walked towards the door.

"We will a be having a visitor a little later on," Other Mother told Coraline who was now looking at Connor, making sure he was still there, "I want you to get dress in about a hour or so. There is a outfit that I sewed up for you. Then when our guest arrives I want you to be on your best behavior. No pulling any tricks." Other Mother opened the door and said before she left, "I love you Coraline."

After Other Mother left the tree house and was out of sight, Coraline crawled back to Connor who she heard waking up. Coraline wanted to tell Connor about her and the Other Mother's ordeal but, decided to keep it a secret. She didn't want Connor to worry about her or get involved. For all she knew he still lost his memory. She desperately prayed that he would wake up ok, and knowing everything again.

As Coraline reached Connor she wiped off her tears. She would have to make-up a excuse about her strawberry red face that she couldn't hide.

"Coraline?" Connor voice broke.

"Yeah I'm here. Your safe." Coraline didn't know if this was a lie or the truth.

"What, what happened?"

"You lost your memory. Do you remember your name?" Coraline closed her eyes and tried to believe that he knew who he was.

"Wybie,"

"No-" Coraline interrupted.

"Wait I'm not done. I used to be Connor, but then the Beldam turned me into Wybie. I hate her." Coraline grabbed Connor and kissed him on the lips. She was so relieved that what ever she did before worked. Connor was really shocked about the actions Coraline performed but began to enjoy it. After about 2 minutes of their kissing session, Coraline was the one who broke up the kiss.

"What was that for?" Connor really wanted to know how she could go from friend to lover in a matter of hours.

"Um, no reason. I guess you can call that a gift."

"A gift for what?"

"For waking up, idiot!" Coraline gave him a heart-warming smile that needed no faking. She only knew Connor for a few days but strangely she felt pulled towards him, like if he left her she would be depressed. Connor felt the same way. He deeply wanted to tell her how he felt but, he decided that right now wasn't the time.

Coraline got up and pulled Connor up with his arm. Coraline deeply wanted to know more about the people in the world. Connor had no problem telling her the whole Kit & Caboodle about the people she encountered.

"Mr. Bobinsky, his real name is Brian, I'm not sure on his last name. Like it really matters." Connor whispered the last part that Coraline heard. She rolled her eyes while he continued.

"He used to live in the Pink Palace. Then he found the door and was attracted by Other Mother, she made herself look, uh, hot, even though he was married. He ended up trapped there. He cheated. Can't live with himself, still to this day. Miss Spink and Forcible, their names are Jamie and Stacy. Twins. Ended up trapped here. They followed the smell of hecka' good cookies. It was weird." Connor shook his head, thinking about that time.

"And, Other Father?" Coraline remember what he told her. She barely heard what he had said but, she wanted to know.

"He. He is different. Different from the rest of us. He was happy. He was married to a beautiful wife. Janet I believe, had kids too. Well when they moved here he was pulled into the little door. He didn't want to be there. Then the Other Mother was mad, furious. She killed his wife. Kids. He wanted to kill her when he found out. She had all the power though. He's been with her for a long time. He actually tried to commit suicide, you can't die here in this world. The only way you can die here is if she eats your life. Unless your like us, she can kill us."

"Wow." That was all Coraline could say. As she was about to add to her sentence they both heard a yell.

"CORALINE! WYBIE! TIME TO GET DRESSED!" They heard Other Mother yell from a very far distance. Connor tilted his head.

"Get dressed for what?"

Coraline held her breath. "We are having a visitor."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**That's all for this chapter! Thanks for sticking around for another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and wait for next chapter! Laters!**


	7. Evil people should be in cages

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my few characters, plot, and story line. I also don't own any songs used.**

**A\N: I'm like so sorry that it's been so long since I posted up another chapter. School isn't getting much easier and I have been working over time. (Which sucks.) So here is the chapter many people have been waiting for! Thanks!**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"What do you mean a visitor-" Connor began before he was cut off by the Other Mother's loud booming voice. 

"CORALINE! WYBIE! IT'S TIME TO GET DRESSED, NOW!"

"Come on!" Coraline grabbed Connor by his arm and dragged him by force down the tree house and towards the Pink Palace. 

When they arrived they found the Other Mother, standing by the front door with a few things in her arms and hands. 

"Well, I think when are visitor arrives I want you looking very nice Coraline. So I sewed you up some very cute items for you to wear." Other Mother gave Coraline the items, then said, "I want you done in less then 15 minutes. And Wybie, I would like you to come with me, you need a small make over." She smiled.

Coraline, not believing a word she said shook her head. "You can't take Connor, not without me going." 

Other Mother rolled her eyes, making it seem like she rolled her buttons, gave her another smile, no words, seeming to say, "Remember no being bad or else". Some how Coraline was able to tell what she was saying and took a small step back away from Connor. Connor who gave her a confused look was then grabbed by Other Mother and pulled around the other side of the house. When they left, out of view, Coraline went inside the house to the closes bathroom to put on her new clothes. When she came out she wore a elegant purple and black dress that came a little pass her knees. The dress was sparkly in appeal and was as soft as silk. She wore black ballerina shoes and a purple heart hair clip that replaced the dragon fly clip she normally wore. Her earrings were a beautiful silver hoop with one diamond in the bottom middle in each earring. Coraline, bedazzled by the way she looked, spun around so the dress twirled as she did. She left the hallway into the kitchen where Other Father was sitting at the table that was half filled with food. The aromas took Coraline by surprised not realizing how hungry she really was.

"Wow you look like a beautiful young woman, Coraline." Other Father said, getting up from his seat and taking a small bow.

"Thanks." Coraline bowed back and took her usual seat at the front of the table. As she began to scoot up Other Father said, "Oh, um, think that the guest should be seated there." Coraline thought to herself, 'Yeah, replace my parents with fakes, now replace me with a stranger. I thought I was the one with the special treatment'. Dismayed with this situation, she slowly rose up from her seat and moved to the one two chairs next to it. She sat down and placed her head on the table, wishing that life would end. 

As she slowly raised her head up she noticed someone behind her. Quickly turning around she realized it wasn't the Other Father or Other Mother, instead it was a little boy. He had blond hair with black streaks and wore a green t-shirt that said, "Be nice to the Mice" on it. He had on black slakes and flip flops. He stared at Coraline with his black button eyes. Coraline's faced lite up when she realized who the boy was standing behind her.

"Connor?!" 

"Yeah, it's me." Connor's voice was low and deep, he looked down.

"How did you? How did you?" Coraline couldn't finish the sentence. Connor toke a deep breath then replied, "This is how I help that witch. She shows me in my button eyes the child who is most liked by the victim child. She gives me information about the child that I can use. She makes a figure that looks like the liked child and puts my soul in it. I then take the trust out of the child and she does the rest." Connor looked down again, hoping that he could die. 

"So, who are you?" Coraline couldn't think about any other question that she could ask.

"My name is Danny McGee. I'm 11 and I'm best friends with the victim child, Samantha Jameson."

"Did someone call my name?" Connor and Coraline looked behind them to find a redhead girl with freckles and blue eyes looking at them. There was a pause until she broke it.

"Danny!" The girl ran towards Connor gave him a hug and pulled him down. She then grabbed his head and pulled their lips together. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well peoples, that is all I'm able to do, for now. I have unfinished homework that is calling my name…….. So until next time! Oh, and please don't try to guys what's going to happen, because for all you know it's going to be wrong! Bwahahahahaha!!!!!!!**


	8. Coming to the Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my few characters, plot, and story line. I also don't own any songs used.**

**A\N: Welcome to another chapter pf my Coraline Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and hope that most of your question will be answered…. Well not really. The more questions you have the more you want to keep reading my story…… just ignore that last statement. Anyways here you go.**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I missed you! How are you here?" The girl held Connor's hand while she gave him yet another hug.

"Uh, I just, uh, wanted to see you again." Connor gave her a weak smile.

Coraline seemed like she wasn't alive, she felt distant.

'_What the hell just happened? Did that- did she just kissed him?' _Coraline thought in her head. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Something she never felt before. She even felt the need to cry, but held back her tears.

"Well, I'm so happy you're here with me! So what do you- Uh, hi. Who are you?" The girl turned to Coraline who was still. She then realized that the girl was talking to her and shook off the cob webs of thinking.

"I'm Coraline."

"Hi, nice to meet you." The girl said. "I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam for short and this is Danny, my boyfriend slash best friend."

"Yeah, we meet before." Coraline said, looking down.

"Well hello sweetie!" Other Mother said coming into the kitchen. Coraline looked at Other Mother with confusion, then realized that she must be playing Samantha's Other Mother, no longer her's. Other Mother's skin was the same, a light pale, but her face was a bit different, she had short, black, helmet head style haircut and wore a red sweater and a black knee-high skirt, with black 2-inch high heels. Other Mother looked at Coraline and smiled then turned to Sam who ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you again, Mother."

"Nice to see you again as well. Well dinner is ready, so everyone please sit down. Samantha I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, go ahead and sit."

Everyone besides Other Mother sat down. Sam sat at the head of the table, Connor on the right of her, Coraline on the other side of Connor two seats away from Samantha. She didn't want to be too close if Sam said something that would set her off.

Coraline stopped thinking about how she could kill Sam in 2 minutes flat when she noticed something. _'Where's Other Father?' _Coraline looked around the kitchen, no Other Father. Coraline was about to ask Other Mother what happened to him, but then came up with something better.

"Um, Miss," Coraline looked at Other Mother, "May I use the bathroom?"

"Sure, but please forgive us if we begin to eat without you. Our guest won't be here for that long."

"I have no problem with that. Thank you." Coraline got up from her seat and left the kitchen. Instead f going to the bathroom, she went towards the Other Father's study, where normally she would find him. She did find him in there. Playing the piano without the arms playing for him. He notice someone else was in the room and turned around.

"Hello Kido. Shouldn't you be eating with everyone else?"

"I suppose. But, why aren't you in there?" Coraline asked before realizing that he was probably under Other Mother's control.

"I can't because, Samantha, she doesn't have a father anymore."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. You have to leave here, tonight."

"How come?"

"She, Mother, is going to get Samantha to stay here. Tonight. This is her third night coming here. It only takes three nights to lure the child away enough that they want to stay."

"How do I get out of here?"

"I'm not sure. But, you will find a way. I have faith in you."

"Thank you."

"I'm happy to help. I wish I could do more."

"You can. You have to break her spell on you."

"I can't."

"Why not." Coraline asked.

"She used a spell on all of us. It's a spell that only has one way to break."

Which is what?"

"We have to face our fears. We have to let go of our past."

"How hard is that?"

"How can you let go of your past? I left my family. I let that witch kill them. I didn't do my job. Protect them. I didn't do that. I didn't think of them first. I only thought about my needs. How can you forgive yourself about something that you did?"

"I don't know." Coraline closed her eyes. She thought about how she got her mom into that accident. She still didn't forgive herself for that.

When she reopened her eyes, Other Father was gone.

Coraline left the room and went back into the kitchen to notice that everyone was gone. She went up to the table and noticed a box and a note. She picked up the note and read.

Here is some food that we left for you. You can eat, then met the kids back at the tree house. Enjoy.

Love, Mother

'_This may be the last greatest meal in my life, but I don't care. I want to get the hell out of here.' _Coraline thought as she ate the last bit of mash potatoes and gravy on the plate.

After leaving the kitchen she left to the tree house to find Connor and Samantha laying on the ground holding hands. They were listening to love music when Coraline appeared at the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Coraline said in a sour tone.

"No, you can come into our tree house if you like." Sam said hike still holding hands with Connor, what only made Coraline madder. _'Our tree house? I'm the one who was givin' the tree house, not this little-' _

"So, what do you want to do Danny?" Sam said tracing her fingers along is chest.

"Uh," Connor pushed her hand away from his chest getting up. "Whatever you want to do, that involves all of us."

"Sure, sure. Well if Caroline gets some popcorn, we can watch a movie."

"Ok." Connor said looking at Coraline with a deep expression.

"It's Coraline." Coraline said walking into the kitchen looking for the popcorn box.

"Whatever. Come here Danny." Sam said too low for Coraline to hear.

When Coraline came back into the room she nearly dropped the bowl of popcorn on the ground. She saw Connor and Sam on the floor, lips locked together. Sam was the one who noticed Coraline staring at them, wide-eyed.

"What the hell are you staring at? Don't you see us kind-of busy?" Sam gave Coraline a very rude tone that finally took Coraline over the edge. Then she went back to Connor and continued kissing him.

Coraline threw the popcorn bowl at Sam's head then yelled, "Listen you whore, get your ugliness off of him and let's get things straight. His name isn't Danny, It's Connor. This is my tree house not yours. And my name is Coraline!"

"Danny, can you shut this bitch up? She's getting on my nerves."

"Bitch?!" Coraline yelled and ran up to Sam, slapping her in the face.

"Ow!" Sam cried as she grabbed Coraline's leg, pulling her down to the floor to punch her face. She missed, punching Coraline's stomach, causing her to scream in agony.

Connor, who was in fear of getting punched, moved out of the way towards the door, only to stop when he heard the words, "blood".

"My nose is bleeding!"

"Well duh, there's blood all of the place!"

Connor turned around to see Coraline on the floor, with her hands to her face, covering her nose that was gushing out blood.

After nursing Coraline's nose back to health, (thanks to Connor), they decided that it was time to talk. Connor explained what was the situation with him not being Danny and what the true intentions of Other Mother was. They all apologized to each other and then made up. They were about to devise a plan how to escape when Coraline remember something she wanted to ask Sam.

"Um, may I ask you something?"

"Sure." Sam turned to Coraline.

"What happened to your father?" That must have hit a deep spot inside of Sam because two seconds later she over flowed with tears. Coraline gave her a moment to reply.

"My father……. When I was four he and my Mother went to the bank. I didn't go I was at my grandma's house for the weekend. Well they were in line a group of bank robbers came in and robbed the bank and everyone in it. When one of the robbers approached my dad, taking his wallet, they found his police badge. I guess that the man who took my dad's wallet knew my dad and shot him in the face. Two minutes later they left. My dad, the only one shot and killed in the robbery." Sam didn't stop crying then went up to Coraline and cried into her shoulder.

"Sorry." That was all Coraline could say.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well that's it for this chapter! FYI! This story is coming close to the end! I'm sorry! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Got to go!**


	9. Is It The End?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my few characters, plot, and story line. I also don't own any songs used.**

**A\N: Hey! I love the smell of typing in the afternoon…… (No that makes no sense but you shall get over it!) Anyways, here is the next Chapter, and this is probably the third or second to last story. Hate me all you want but, stories have to end sometime or another. And only one person knows what I'm planning on doing after the story. (Hint hint!) So here's the chapter!**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"So, what's the plan?"

"Yeah, I want out. Now."

Connor and Samantha looked at Coraline who was looking at the ceiling, probably thinking wither or not to tell them to shut up or tell them she didn't know what to do. Coraline thought about the little door. They could get out that way. But, where's the key? No, wait. She didn't have the key. These thoughts ran through her head, she began pacing back and forth while Connor and Samantha watched. 'WAIT,' Coraline yelled in her head, 'She never locked the door! The key is still at home! I left it on the counter!'

Coraline stopped pacing and her face lit up. Immediately both children stared at Coraline who began to run out the door.

"I have it!" Coraline yelled as she opened the door, climbing down the latter with Connor and Sam right behind her.

"You have a plan?" Connor asked.

"What is it?" Sam asked before almost tripping over Connor who stopped behind the frozen Coraline.

"Other Mother didn't locked the door. The key is still back at my place. We have a chance!"

"Uh, not exactly." Said Sam who was now looking down with a sad expression. "Remember, I moved in. I found the key."

"So she does have it…." Connor said looking at Coraline who went from happy to upset.

"Damn it. That evil witch is always one step ahead of us." Coraline shook her head.

All of a sudden Sam began laughing.

"This isn't funny. We could die!" Coraline yelled at Sam who doubled up the laughter.

"What is your problem?" Connor asked.

"Look what I have!" Sam dug through her pants pocket, retrieving a small black key with a button shaped top. Coraline and Connor looked in disbelief at her hand then turned into rage.

"So your meaning to tell us that you had the key all this time?!" Coraline gave anger into her voice but not in volume, thinking that Other Mother would hear.

"Actually I didn't know I had it. I was having so much fun I just forgot. Sorry."

"It's ok. Time to get out of here!" Connor began running back towards the house with the girls right behind him. When they arrived at the front door they realized that the Other Father was there with them.

"What do you think you three are doing?" Other Father looked drunk. Sort of how he looked when Coraline confronted him the second time in his study. Coraline knew that the real Father was inside of this fake body. She just had to help him realize that.

"You children need to behave. Mother won't be happy if you disobey."

"Shut up, you, you, con-artist!" Sam yelled at the Other Father running forward to him, kneeing him in the grind. He didn't fall. He then blinked at the black eyes were gone.

"Hey, you didn't fall….." Sam backed up, surprised.

"Yeah. I remember my daughter accidentally did that to me one day. But, she didn't knee me. It was a bowling ball." Other Father gave a chuckle.

"Welcome back." Connor said, walking up to Other Father giving a hand-shake.

"Glad to be back. I'm going to help you as much as I can."

"Thank you." Coraline said as Other Father urged them around to the back of the house.

"We have a problem with your escape. There is a army of rats and bugs guarding the little door."

"What the circus mice?" Both Coraline and Sam wondered.

"Yes, but they are no longer mice. I was trying to see if the others could help. But, when I went to search for them, they were gone."

"Dead?" Connor said with panic in his voice.

"Perhaps. Maybe escaped. I don't know, but they aren't here anymore." Other father lied. He knew what happened to them. He just didn't want to fear them anymore then what they were.

"So, what's the new plan?" Sam asked rolling her eyes.

"We need to take down those rats. You have the key right?" He looked at Sam who pulled it out her pocket.

"Yes."

"Good, keep it safe. Hidden. Make sure the Beldam doesn't touch it. See it. Even breathe it."

"Yes." Sam promised as she put back the key into her pocket, holding it in her palm.

"We need weapons. These rats are under the Beldam's control so we need all the power we can get. Understand?"

"Yes!" All three children said.

"There you are." A voice said that nearly scared everyone half to death.

"Sorry. I thought you were better than that." Everyone looked down to see Cat. He held a dead rat in his mouth, sand still spilling out.

"Hello." Coraline said as Cat dropped the rat and jumped into her arms.

"Well hello all. I suppose you all know the situation well? There are a lot more rats than you to handle so I thought I would lend a paw." Cat softly purred as Coraline scratched behind his ears as a reward.

"Good. Let's go. The moon is turning white." Other Father walked towards the door quietly.

"When the moon is fully whit that means the Beldam is fully rested and full of energy. Which is bad." He told them, knowing that they didn't know what he meant.

They all went inside the house. It was dead silent inside. Sam thought she heard a whistling tone inside the kitchen. She then looked at everyone else's face and realized she wasn't the only one who heard.

"Keep walking." Other Father whispered as he motioned then into the kitchen. They found Other Mother sitting at the table. Her legs crossed and two boxes in front of her. One said Coraline and the other said Samantha. They all looked at the boxes and wondered what would happen if their plan didn't work.

"Well I see that no one wants to be with me. In my time of need." Other Mother gave a sad face full of pity.

"The only time you have is your death, and that is coming really soon." Other Father stated as he softly pushed the children behind him.

"How could you threaten your own wife?" She shook her head with disbelief.

"You are not my wife. My wife was a angel from Heaven. You are a demon from Hell."

He glared at Other Mother with piercing eyes.

"That may be true, but if I go down, your coming with me. All of you." Other Mother looked at Coraline and Sam who looked back at her.

"You know we can end this. Just stay with me. Sew the little buttons on your eyes. Then we are a family."

"No." Sam said

"Let's end this our way." Coraline added.

"We leave, all of us. You stay here. Dead." Connor moved up a little more, but Other Father kept his hand on Connor's chest, pushing him back.

"I don't see the point of you leaving me. Alone. Your already alone. Connor you chose the good life over your other one. James," She looked at Other Father. "you left because I forced you to. Either way, I don't care. Coraline, Sweet Coraline. You disobeyed your parents and ran away here so there's no problem there. And, Samantha. Your Father died in a bank robbery and your Mother has is barely stable to take care of her own self. You all had lives but they changed one way or another. It doesn't matter what you try. What you do. What you say. It doesn't matter because you will stay where you are. No family."

What ever Other Mother said that must had set Connor off because before anyone was able to move their lips, Connor ran towards Other Mother with his fist in the air, crying and screaming. Before he came within two feet of her a large army of rats came towards him, jumping on and clawing Connor.

Coraline quickly dropped Cat and ran to a drawer to grab a knife. Connor continued to scream while the rats became more violent. Everyone else had already got their weapons of choice and was doing everything they could to get the rats off of Connor. Coraline went through thousands of rats, stabbing them, kicking them, screaming at them too. She continued that until she had fought her through the heap of rats into the core of the group. Connor laid on the floor while rats pilled on top of him. Coraline screamed as she stabbed more rats and eventually moved all the rats off of Connor's lifeless body. She called for help as she moved to Connor and carefully moved him onto her shoulders.

"Coraline?" Connor whispered softly even though his voice broke.

"Shhhh. Don't speak. I'm going to get you out of here ok?" Coraline said as she kicked a rat in the gut who was biting her leg. Sam and James came running to their aid to help get Connor out of the every enduring group of rats. Then their luck turned. All the rats began to slowly retreat. They all ran out of the kitchen. As everyone went to see if everyone was ok they then realized that Other Mother was gone.

"I will be back. You can count on that." That was the voice they heard before on her voice yelled, "She's turning this place into a black hole!"

Soon after that sentence was made everything in the house was being pulled into a small forming whole that took everything near it as it continues growing at a uncontrollable pace. James called to the kids and cat who an out the kitchen. They ran into the living room where the little door was. The door was locked when Coraline tried to open it. Sam pushed Coraline over and pulled the key out of her pocket, putting it into the key hole and turning it until they heard a small click then opened it.

"You three need to go. Take the key and go, lock the door and don't ever open it. Burn the key, hide it, through it in a lake, anything."

"I'm staying with you." Connor said keeping his eyes on James face.

"No, you have a life to finish. Mine is over."

"No, you can come with us and start over." Connor was very determined with taken James with them.

"I don't want to start over. It's time for me to join my family. I want to thank you for being the son I never met. The one who cared. I love you Connor. But I can finally be where I am most needed. Take care. All of you." And with that James fell backwards into the black hole. Gone. Connor nearly jumped in after him when he fell. Sam looked up and saw Coraline behind Connor with her fist balled up.

"He was trying to commit Suicide." Coraline said with a blank face pulling Connor back on top of her shoulders and Sam picked up Cat and went through the door, running through the black tunnel where they appeared at the end. Sam gently dropped Cat and locked the door. As Coraline slowly laid the unconscious Connor on the hard floor, something unbelievable happened.

A bright light appeared on Connor's heart where his whole body was engulfed in it. Coraline and Sam backed up, having the light blinding them as they did. As soon as the light went away there laid another body on the floor where the other one was. This body was different. The boy was about 5'2, his lips were full and his skin was a light Carmel color. He was a dirty blonde and his hair was about to the bottom of his ear lobe. His eyes were closed but then they slowly opened. A pair of hazel eyes stared at the two girls and at Cat who was beside Coraline.

"Hey Coraline. Sam."

"Hey." They both said together.

"Am I Connor? The real one?"

"Yeah." Both girls said.

"Good."

"What's going on here?" Said a voice who cam into the room. They found out it was the real Wybie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After Coraline, Connor and new friend Sam explains their whole ordeal, Wybie is completely shocked. He then tells them what has been happening in their absents._

_Come to find out that Wybie lives in the Pink Palace, under care of Ms Spink, Ms. Forcible, and Mr. B. He tells them that his Grandmother passed away a few weeks ago of a on going sickness that took her life. After telling the adults in the house of their problems the adults all agreed that they would take care of the children until the age 18. _

_They began their new lives with the people who truly loved them. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Five Years Later……….**_

"Hey! Sam! I'm going to get a few of my things and then we can go to the movies!" Coraline yells out the window as she runs back into her room to find her purse and cell phone. She didn't hear Sam say, "I'm driving!", as she did so.

Coraline sat on her bed looking at the door, thinking when was she going to get up or not.

As she was doing this both Wybie and Connor wanted to do something first before she left. There was two doors connecting to Coraline's new room. As she began to rise she heard pounding and thumping of feet coming towards both doors. Before she had time to react, Connor and Wybie came from each door running at full speed and landed on the floor with one knee.

"Coraline,"

"Coraline,"

"I,"

"I,"

"I love you!" They both said at once.

Coraline looked straight ahead. Then there was a silence.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hello people. This is actually the last chapter of my story, Believe In What You Want To Believe In. I'm going to miss writing this story…… But THIS IS MY FIRST COMPLETED STORY!!!!! HURRAY FOR ME!!!!!! And, I want everyone to know this so you guys won't be too mad with me, THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUAL! So Look out for that! I want to thank my best friend, Amy (Girl-next-door13), who gave me the boost of motivation and ideas that kept my story alive! Check out her stories too on Fanfic! She's a better writer than me! (Smiles) So thanks again for my people who read this story to the end and have a nice day! =****P **


End file.
